Ugh HarryOh its you percy
by Arcticblaze36
Summary: Harry suddenly wonders into camp half blood END OF STORY DUN DUN DUN...


One day it was any other day at Camp Half blood Percy was just laying in bed when he got an iris message it was the great and only "Harry Potter what are doing calling me?!" Percy said in Last time they saw each other was when Percy accidentally walked into diagon alley through the leaky cauldron they had a some what they got over when he looked through the background it was the camps strawberry fields."Well I was walking through the woods with i looked up and saw Camp Half blood so i decided to go in for a visit." said Harry."Hey Percy!" Ron pops into the picture."Well I'm cabin two and its blue I'm pretty sure its not that hard to find.." Said Percy."Alright we'll head over" Both Ron and Harry waved his hand over the walked near the cabins and found was scrambling cleaning they were close to the door Ron said "What a rotten stench ugh seaweed!".They knocked and he opened and it smelled like the it was still a mess clothes every where stuffed drawers and Bed not made."Why do you guys have duffle bags and sleeping bags?" Asked Percy."Well we're staying here of course" said 's eye twitched madly."Are you ok?" Ron Just stood there and Annabeth walked Percy stopped Ron and Harry waved "Oh watch you guys doing here?" asks Annabeth."Just staying the night." Answers was dressed in a Red t-shirt with a red backpack and his new glasses with black was wearing a button up with a R on it and Black shorts with black foot was wearing his Camp Half Blood t-shirt with Blue shorts and,blue was wearing Almost the same as Percy but she was wearing caky shorts with black sandals."Why don't you give them a tour Percy" she says sweetly."Sure,you guys can leave your things here" said put their things down and they all walk out the door Annabeth last.

Percy showed them around camp a couple of Ares kids grunted at them and the Hecate kids waved nicely and the Aphordite kids waved back in a daze then Harry slapped them him."What was that for!" said Ron."The Aphordite kids have charm speak so get use to it for the next few days." said sound of music sounded from the Apollo cabin bursted Stoll Brother pick pocketing sound of snoring echoed from inside the Hypnos cabin."Are you guys handy with swords?" Percy asks both Ron and Harry."Ish..." Harry replies "Not at all" Ron replies."Well ill show you guys some basic moves." Percy says."Oh hey Jane!" As Percy waves she was working on a training dummy she hacked and slashed sashing off arms of hay."She's our new instructor" Said Percy. "Oh hey Percy Who's those guys?" Asked Jane.

"Their old friends from a long time ago.." said Percy."Well nice to meet you" She says she had a thin scar over her eye her sword with a dark blade half gold and half black put it back in her sheath."Im Ron" said Ron "Im Harry" said Harry."Can you show them something or two" asked Percy."Sure why not" answers gave them celestial bronze Partnered them up and she partnered with Percy she showed them how to unguarded some how to get them off guard she showed them other things to but for safety reasons she put some armor on didn't put any on but Percy surely did she even pinned the edge of the sword at his chest."Well your guys in luck cause your just in time tonights capture the flag" She says almost that they ate then they got armored walked into the forest said all the rules they were with the Hades cabin and Poseidon sent them to the river ran off into the all of a sudden a Ares kids come out of nowhere one pins Ron on the ground and the other pins harry against a said something to each other but neither of them could make out maybe greek?But the didn't say a word when Percy and Jane came out with another boy with jet black hair and deep eyes came out Jane was holding the flag while percy had his sword slashed at one of their chunks of armor and the chunk fell off Harry got to his feet and slashed at one of their arm peaces of armor and it fell off Jane handed the flag off to the boy he ran then she helped out she unguarded one and hand the point of her sword on his chest he was pinned she kicked his sword he didn't struggle anymore he just layed there."Blue Team wins!"A loud speaker sounded above them.

Harry got a deep slash into his arm so they patched him up they weren't sure to give him nectar so they didn' night when he was in the infirmary there were tons of girls and boys that weren't from either Poseidon cabin or must have been the damage of Jane and Percy and that boy sat next to all of them the boys name was Nico he was skinny and had pale skin he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and black pants with a dark blade at his was quiet but he would laugh every now and all went off to bed after that the night was cold it was pouring rain battered against the roof making Harry uneasy to sleep he felt like the roof would collapse on them but Percy was dead asleep some what enjoying the it calmed down after a ate in the morning and headed off "You guys wanna go hang out with me and Jane at the beach?" asks Percy."Sure" both Ron and harry say in went through the heavy forest shadows crept along the had his sword out the whole time a few times they would flinch when they thought something was breathing on their they made it to the beach percy had a duffle bag so did Ron and all talked for a while then when they heard something through the brush it ended up being Nico holding stacks and stacks of hot dogs and Coke cans.

Jane set up a little bon fire she cooked the hod dogs and handed them out Jane and Annabeth wolfed down their hot dogs they ate about four of them."Hey Harry so hows it being in Hogwarts?" Asked Nico."Well if dying and becoming back to life and not be eating brains and stuff and end up back in the 4th year again then it was ok" said Harry talking really started getting late so they decided to get went to sleep and..."Oh,and percy did i say I'm staying for the whole summer!" said 's eye twitched having his hands out almost looking like he was gonna choke he stopped after a while of complete stayed for the rest of summer and they said their goodbyes and left but when Harry waved he threw something at the back of Percy's neck but he didn't feel..

**Authors note**

**Jane is a character of the authors of this fan fiction and is not the owner of either both Rick Riordan or J.K. I dedicate this to my teacher for this because i feel like so on...** **Alright there will be a another one but i got to find a title...**


End file.
